


On to the Next Phase

by AriDesert



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Poems, Short work, Taken Anti, free verse I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: this is a little poem I wrote for my Taken Anti, I hope you enjoy it :)





	On to the Next Phase

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little poem I wrote for my Taken Anti, I hope you enjoy it :)

I was first, but here I am, standing in your shadow. 

Tossed aside to make room for the one and only  _ Marvin the Magnificent. _

Now here I stand, shivering in the dark. Desperate for a light, hoping for someone to notice I’m gone. 

But no one did.

Fine. I’m old news, there’s a new magician in town. 

With static and blood, I’ll make a comeback, I’ll be someone new. 

Now keep your eyes on the screen and we’ll move to the n̷e̸x̴t̶ ̵p̷h̶a̸s̷e̶.


End file.
